The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The threequel to the Animevengers story arc with the warriors facing off against the owls of gahoole's enemy (their leader Metalbeak included).
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and it has been a month (well, almost a mobth, apparently) since I completed The Animevengers 2. Now, here is The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath where the characters from Dreamworks and Blue Sky face off against the Ga-Hoolian warriors' greatest enemies globe with the return of their overlord Metalbeak. The promotion for the sequel that I made was quite weak which made it's reviews a little below the original's seventy reviews it received. I hope this gets more reviews. Maybe a little bit close to the original, but a tad bit better than the reviews thpure vinous story received. I will soon update before the summer starts, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :) The promotion contains the heroes fighting against the Pure Ones with the "Dark Waters" song in a tv spot, action figures, popcorn buckets, and movie novels of the story. Let's hope it coints for the reviews it will soon receive.**


	2. Metalbeak's Resurrection

**The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath**

**Chapter 1: Metalbeak's Resurrection**

In the owl world, we see mountains and forests that are never going to be forgotten for ages to come. As the sun sets over the horizon, we cut to a dark desert and dark cavern mountains. When the owls with silver metal armors on them, it turns out to be the Pure Ones led by the white snow owl named Nyra, the queen and mate to the Lord High Tyto, Metalbeak, Lord of the Pure Ones. As Nyra carries a necklace that resembles a skull and the power that can resurrect a dead owl from the past before she goes to the very spot where Soren, the barn owl and warrior of the owls of Ga-Hoole, killed Metalbeak.

"Oh, my love", said Nyra, "It has been a long time since that wretched Barn Owl killed you, the only High Tyto to ever rule this beautiful owl kingdom. I have found this necklace from the depths of the ocean far away from St. Aeglious and it has the power to bring you back from the dead. Once I do that, we shall have our vengeance on this Soren owl, the brother of Kludd who is not here at the moment. Now, as the power that is being released from this, rise, 'O great Metalbeak, and when our souls reunite at last, we shall strike back against the Guardians of Ga-Hoole!"

Nyra uses the powers of the necklace to hit Metalbeak's dead corpse before it unleashes a ray of light and darkness from within. Then, the skin of the owl overlord begins to grow back and Nyra along with the other Pure One soldiers hear a dark growl that came from the corpse. Then, finally, after the last remaining skin grew back, Metalbeak opens his eyes and gets up from the spot where he was killed. He turns around to see Nyra and the other Pure Ones.

"My queen", said Metalbeak.

"My love", said Nyra and the owls hugged each other before they kissed each other in the beaks.

"I thought I became a corpse when I got killed", said Metalbeak.

"You're wrong, darling", said Nyra, "I have used this necklace to bring you back to life and together, we can make our attempt to complete our vengeance against that wretched Barn Owl and the warriors of Ga-Hoole!"

"You really mean that, Nyra?", asked Metalbeak, making sure that she knows what she's doing to exact this plan.

"I most certainly do, Metalbeak", said Nyra and chuckles evily before Metalbeak laughs evily as did the other Pure One soldiers. The owls screeched darkly before they fly into the sunset out of St. Agelius.

Meanwhile, in the forest of the owl world, we see a portal of light shining from across the distance and out of it came the Animevengers. We see the Guardians of Childhood, five holiday warriors, the birds of Rio named Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and his toucan family Eva and their children, the kung fu animals of China called the Furious Five along with the Dragon Warriors named Po and Tai Lung, the Far Far Away heroes Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss, the circus and zoo animals Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman along with the Penguins, Princess Merida of Scotland, and others while being led by Tyra, a snow white owl and leader of the Raligeo Force ship that they sail on that can transport them to the groups' worlds.

"The enchanted owl world", said Tyra, "Never have I seen such beautiful trees. If only I had lived there if I didn't wear any of these human clothes."

"It's because your world is different than ours, Tyra", said Soren, the barn owl and warrior of the guardians of Ga-Hoole, "And since you mentioned human, we never see any of them around here. It's just us owls."

"Thank you for summing that up, Soren", said Hiccup.

"This place is beautiful", said Astrid, "I wonder if the tree of Ga-Hoole is around here in this forest."

"Oh, it's far away from here", said Gylfie.

"Then, how do we get there?", asked Hiccup.

"By following the Whale's Fin", said Ezylrb, "It's only a couple of times ahead of us if we fly, but if we get exhausted, we shall require some rest. We better hurry, though. There's no telling what would happen if the Pure Ones find us."

"Let's keep going", said Soren and the birds flew away from the others as they started to follow them.

"You know, when we get to this Ga-Hoole tree, I bet they'll have axes there", said Fishlegs.

"Or how about machetes or something?", asked Marty, "That would be extremely cool!"

"Hate to break it to ya there, Zebra", said Donkey, "but, owls don't have knives or any of that stuff. They only have swords."

"Ok, Mr. Smarty Donkey", said Marty mockingly, "Besides, I don't see any of you Far Far Away fools using any knives at all."

"We only use our own bodies to fight against our own enemies, Mr. Zebra", said Gingy.

"It's Marty, cookie", said Marty mockingly.

"Ha ha ha!", exclaimed Gingy, "Come on! You're making my head feel silly!"

"We'll take that as a compliment, right guys?", asked Alex.

"You said it", said Melman, "Anyway, when this is over, we would like to show you all the circus animals that we made friends with. You know, aside from you guys? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Well, we'll see", said Fiona, "We might have better things to do for us back at our world when we finish defeating our enemies. I mean, it's been almost a month and we haven't taken a few days rest yet."

"Don't worry, Fiona", said Shrek, "We'll find a place for us to rest."

"You know, Shrek", said Alex, "I got a feeling that your world is nice, but it does have some pop culture references and modern technology like in our world. I mean, how come it's supposed to be a fairy tale world and yet it has technology is beyond anyone's guesses."

"Our world has been born with it that way, Alex", said Shrek, "You just have to get used to it."

"Good point", said Alex, "Man, if only Julian, Maurice, and Mort were here with us to see this place. They'd be amazed if they did."

"You think so?", asked Shrek, "I mean, Far Far Away is beautiful, but this tops it as even more beautiful than you could ever imagine."

"Hey, guys, can we talk about your worlds later when we get to the Ga-Hoole tree?", asked Hiccup, "It's a long road ahead of us."

"Ok", said Alex.

"I'm fine with that", said Shrek and the ogre, viking, and lion walked together while they followed the owls' trail that would lead them to the gateway between the Whale's Fin and the eye of Glaux. Meanwhile, we see Metalbeak and Nyra building new swords with iron hilts that would make them unbreakable to battle their opponents when they use it. A minute later, Metalbeak and Nyra practiced battling each other to see if it can match their expectations when they battle against Soren and the Owls of the Ga-Hoole tree. They stopped for nearly two minutes and looked at their swords.

"With these impenetrable hilts on our swords, we will be invincible", said Metalbeak, "Does it need improvement on those blades?"

"I think we're all set with them being cleaned from the sharpened rocks, my love", said Nyra and looks at the blade for a while it shows the image of Soren, "Just you wait, barn owl. We'll get you and your friends soon enough."

* * *

_**Sorry I took so damn long! I was too distracted by my summer break after I graduated! No matter! Here is the first chapter of The Animevengers 3 and I will update again very soon! Enjoy! :)**_


	3. A Cavemen & Leafmen Confrontation

**The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath**

**Chapter 2: A Cavemen & Leafmen Confrontation**

As we see the groups and Tyra reaching into the forest, they camped in the shadows of the night by setting out the fire on the wood that Tai Lung and Tigress found. Later, we see Merida training with the Guardians of Ga-Hoole by shooting her arrows while the owls try to dodge them without getting injured. Meanwhile, we see Soren, Hiccup, and Po looking at the night stars gracefully. The others watched the three with lots of curiosity. While we se the Guardians of Childhood practicing fighting against the Kung Fu Masters, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Shen joins the others and looked at the night stars.

"You know something, Soren?", asked Hiccup, "Your weapons are a bit tougher than ours."

"Of course", said Soren, "We may not be as strong as you humans and other creatures who wear clothing for some reason, but we still have to listen to our gizzards so we can do what's right for our world."

"Well, if there's anything that might easily beat you, we'll be able to help you while we can", said Hiccup.

"Thank you, Hiccup", said Soren.

Suddenly, they started to hear a screeching noise from far away.

"What was that?", asked Soren.

"Could be something dangerous", said Hiccup, "Let's go find out."

Hiccup, Po, and Soren walked towards a dark shadow from a tree nearby far away from the others. They checked to see that it was nothing, but before they could turn around and walk back, they see a bunch of terrifying owls with helmets as they swooped down towards them. Then, it happened to be the Pure Ones and only seven of them attacked the three.

"Duck!", exclaimed Soren, "It's the Pure Ones. Only some of them must've found us here."

"What should we do now?", asked Hiccup

"I'll hold them back", said Po, "You get the others."

The Dragon Warrior managed to fight against all of the seven Pure Ones, but while he had beaten only three, the others scratched him in the face with their claws and hit him in the stomach with their helmets. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Soren running towards the others.

"Guys, guys, you've gotta come with us now!", said Soren.

"What is it?", asked Merida.

"It's the Pure Ones", said Soren, "They must've found us here from out of nowhere. It's not Nyra at all. Let's go!"

The kung fu masters, Merida, and the blue macaws followed Soren and Hiccup while the Vikings and the others are told by Soren to stay here.

"Wait here", said Soren, "Next time when we see the rest of the Pure Ones, you can help us. Alright?"

"You'll need the help of my music next time", said Twilight lightheartedly.

"Well, that", said Soren, "Anyway, just stay put."

"We will and we'll keep on a lookout for anyone else who would try to attack us", said Astrid and as the Guardians of Childhood followed them in the process, the Vikings, the Zoo animals and Merida readied their weapons while Rafael and Eva prepare themselves to peck on their enemies. Then, we see another group of Pure Ones swoop down towards them and the half of the Animevengers group charged towards them.

The Zoo animals, with the Penguins' gadgets and weapons, fought off some of the Pure Ones while the others managed to fight them off in only three minutes with two slow-mo movements with the Vikings and Merida hitting them with a few axes and shooting the arrows at them, only killing off four offscreen. Meanwhile, we see the others seeing Po, now bruised and has blood splattered all over his face. Just as the other four Pure Ones is about to kill the Dragon Warrior, Jack Frost freezes them with his staff and Tigress beats the four Pure Ones to death before they flew away.

Suddenly, they hear a weird and loud noise from not too far away and as they turn around, they see a bunch of cavemen family charging towards them. The kung fu masters prepared themselves to battle against them. While Jack Frost manages to heal Po with his winter staff, we see another group of warriors similar to their human size and it turns out to be a bunch of leaf people called the Leafmen. The group is now surprised that they could not believe their eyes.

"Who are these people?", asked Hiccup as Tigress carries the now healed Dragon Warrior.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here", said Grug, the leader of the Crood family, "A bunch of copycats trying to interfere with our hunting."

"Hunting? What are you talking about?", asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, we just got here and those things attacked us", said Po.

"Guy, did that creature just talk to us?", asked Eep, Grug's daughter and Guy, the navigator of the family, takes a look at the Furious Five, the Dragon Warriors, the peacock overlord and his wolf minion.

"I guess so, Eep", said Guy, "They even wear some clothing."

"That's not fair", said Gran, the grandmother, "How come they get such great clothes and we don't?"

"We're cavemen, remember?", asked Guy, "So, looks like we're gonna have some company for lord knows how long."

"Look who's talking", said Ronin, the leader of the Leafmen tribe before two human beings who helped them save the forest from Mandrake named Professor Bomba and M.K. (AKA Mary Katherine) appeared, "Besides, it's a little strange that other human beings have powers including this guy with a blue jacket."

"Do you ever heard of a term "sweater"?", asked Jack Frost, "In case you don't know, it suits me in case I can use my winter powers in case of emergency."

"Oh, sorry", said Ronin and beside him is Nod, his assistant walked towards the Dragon Warrior.

"So, you're the one the people in China call the "Dragon Warrior", right?", asked Nod.

"Yes", said Po.

"You've heard of him before, right?", asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, I think so", said Nod.

"Oh, and uh... we are the Croods, cavemen family who survived the end of the world", said Grug, "Until this bird here showed up and gave us an invitation to join this Animevengers team."

"I'm Grug and this is my family", said Grug, "Eep, Guy, Gran, Thunk, Ugga, and Sandy. Who might you fellows be?"

"I'm Nod and this is my teacher, Ronin", said Nod, "and these two humans are Mary Katherine and Professor Bomba."

"Nice to meet all of you cavemen", said Mary Katherine.

"Tyra, you sent those two groups the same letter to join the Animevengers all along and you never even told us about it?", asked Jack Frost.

"Yes", said Tyra, "I thought they would prove themselves worthy to help us fight against our enemies when they've done the greatest things in their separate worlds."

"A bunch of weird people in cavemen clothing and leaf people will sure come in handy, right?", asked Po.

"Save it for later, Po", said Tigress, "We need your help."

"We need to get to the Tree of Ga-Hoole as soon as possible", said Soren, "If the rest of the Pure Ones come back, they might try to attack you two groups as well. Can you help us?"

"Well, of course we might", said Grug, "I mean, we are the Animevengers, right?"

"So, when do we sleep with you guys cause' I think our pets might have to sleep somewhere else", said Thunk.

"Well, looks like it's gonna be a long team that we're forming, huh, Alex?", asked Marty.

"You said it, Marty", said Alex and as the Rio birds flew into the tree after watching the cavemen and leafmen walking with the others to sleep with most of them.

The leafmen tribe decided to sleep with the Guardians of Childhood, the Zoo animals, and the Fairy Tale group as well. The cavemen slept with the Kung Fu masters, the Vikings of Berk, Ryan Mors, and the Rio birds after they've spoken to each other for nearly 20 minutes. They spoke to them about how they survived the end of the world and the way they've gotten smarter just like Guy did when he made them shoes out of living things. After that, they feel in their deep sleep while Ryan Mors managed to sneak off to a private place where he will sleep by himself. That is until Blu and Jewel saw him before they flew towards him. They stared at him for a moment before he fell asleep and joins him, snuggling him in the neck.

Meanwhile, we see Metalbeak and Nyra looking at a sphere-like crystal ball seeing the groups sleeping and the rulers of the dark owl kingdom becomes outraged at their soldier's defeat against them.

"How dare they!", exclaimed Metalbeak.

"A bunch of new warriors from out of nowhere defeated our Pure Ones", said Nyra, "How can that be? Maybe there must be someone who must've chosen them to form a new army for those miserable Ga-Hoole owls."

"Maybe another one of your kind, for that matter, my love?", asked Metalbeak.

"Yes, I suppose it is", said Nyra and the crystal ball shows Tyra before she gasped in horror.

"What is it, my love?", asked Metalbeak.

"She looks just like me and she must be my...", said Nyra and is at a lost for words.

"Sister?", asked Metalbeak, "I can see it now. It must be your past that seems to be troubling you, my queen. Looks like your sister has amassed an army. Anthropomorphic animals, human beings, other creatures as well."

"That witch!", exclaimed Nyra sternly, "If I see her, I'll... no matter. Our target is the Ga-Hoole tree. Let's see if she and those other wretched warriors can handle that."

* * *

_**Sorry. I had to take some time to bring the Croods and the Leafmen tribe along with M.K. and Professor Bomba from "The Croods" and "Epic". Hopefully, it would make you fans who love these films feel excited to see what those two groups can do to help the Animevengers to defeat the Pure Ones once and for all! I'll do what I can to develop those two groups from both movies by having some relationships with the Kung Fu Masters and the Guardians of Childhood. I think I might develop the Madagascar group by relating to the Shrek group a bit more often throughout the story should I be able to do so. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	4. The Tree of Ga-Hoole In Danger

**The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath**

**Chapter 3: The Tree of Ga-Hoole In Danger**

The next day, we see the owls of Ga-Hoole leading the Animevengers towards the gateway that would lead them to the right pathway to the Tree of Ga-Hoole. Hiccup and the others see the view of the ocean before they smelled the fresh air in relief that they're heading towards the right direction.

"Looks like we're on the right track", said Hiccup.

"We have to wait first, though", said Soren, "There's someone we would like all of you to meet. He's the guardian of this gate and he would be very pleased with all of you."

"What guardian?", asked Po and out of the gateway came an echidna named The Echidna.

"Twas foretold that new warriors would follow the warriors of Ga-Hoole towards my gateway", said Echidna, "and twas foretold that they have come here for a reason to help them."

"We need their help to defeat the Pure Ones", said Soren, "They've managed to strike back against us. That's why these warriors are here."

"Hm...", said Echidna, "It might be a bit impossible for all of these fine looking warriors to travel to the Tree of Ga-Hoole with you, but it is a fresh start for them, I think."

"If you please, sir", said Grug, "We're the cavemen from our world, so we might come in handy to help these fine owls here."

"Same goes to us here", said Ronin, "We are also here as well since we defeated our own enemy. Mandrake, a Boogan who wanted to destroy the forest in our world. We are the Leafmen, protectors of the forest, and we'll do what we can to protect them by any means necessary."

"I suppose you haven't heard of the two of us, huh?", asked M.K., "I'm Mary Katherine and this is my father, Professor Bomba."

"Pleasure to meet you", said Professor Bomba.

"Pleasure to meet you two, humans", said Echidna, "and the same to all of you fine warriors as well. The anthropomorphic creatures, other creatures that we've never seen or heard of before."

"We're the Kung Fu Masters of China", said Po, "and I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior along with the Furious Five and Tai Lung here to help kick some booty! Oh, and uh, this is Lord Shen of Gongmen City with his army of wolves. This is Ryan Mors, from Colorado and that's it."

"We're the Vikings of Berk", said Hiccup, "and we fight with our dragons in our world. I'm Hiccup and these are my friends, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. This is Toothless, my dragon friend and a Night Fury."

"I'm Alex and my friends here, Marty, Gloria, and Melman", said Alex, "and of course the Penguins, are Zoo animals. These are our lemur friends King Julian, Maurice, and Mort."

The three bowed respectfully as did the penguins.

"I'm Princess Merida of my Scottish tribe", said Merida.

"I'm Shrek and we fairy tale creatures including Fiona, Donkey, and Puss are here to help these owls", said Shrek.

"And we are the Guardians of Childhood", said Jack Frost, "and I'm sure we ask you for the directions to the Tree of Ga-Hoole for our owl friends here, would you?"

"Indeed for I have shown this young warrior here the way to that wonderful place before", said Echidna, "Follow the Whale's Fin and the Eye of Glaux. Never go outside those stars."

"I'm sure he told me that before", said Gylfie.

"I wouldn't blame him, though", said Digger.

"Anyway, the Whale's Fin leads the way to the Pure Ones", said Echidna.

"We know that", said Soren, "We've been there before. Look, they might be following us to the Tree of Ga-Hoole. Maybe they're just trying to conquer it and destroy it for their selfish needs."

"Well, time will tell once you get there", said Echidna, "Listen to me, Soren. When such bad times can happen, you can choose whether or not to change it by doing what's right inside your gizzard."

"I understand that, old friend and our request remains the same", said Soren.

"Now, fellow warriors, when you have some special gifts in your experience, you will save us all from destruction and chaos from the Pure Ones", said Echidna, "Now, go and fly off to the Tree of Ga-Hoole!"

"It was nice meeting you, 'O... great... Echidna", said Guy and the Animevengers along with the Croods family and the Leafmen following the Guardians of Ga-Hoole by flying with them towards the pathway.

Three days later, after crossing through a deadly snowstorm, the same fate that Digger suffered the last time the four arrived at the Tree when they met the Guardians of Ga-Hoole, the Animevengers see a bell being destroyed by a Pure One. Soren gasped in horror as Twilight and Boren, the leader of the Ga-Hoole tree kill it offscreen with their blades.

"Oh, no!", exclaimed Soren, "The Pure Ones have already made it. They've must've beaten us to it."

"What should we do now?", asked Digger.

"I've got a plan", said Hiccup, "Soren, you and I can guide your friends towards the rest of those Pure Ones. The others will try and find this Nyra and see what she's up to."

"We'll do what we can to do, Hiccup, and be careful", said Merida.

"We will", said Hiccup and he and Toothless flies with Soren past the gateway while the others hide to make sure that the rest of the Pure Ones do not find them. Merida prepares to shoot her arrow, but Astrid holds her back and whispered, "Not yet."

"I think I will help those two distract those evil metal birds once", said Puss.

"Are you sure, Puss?", asked Fiona.

"Absolutely", said Puss and jumps off from one of the dragons from Berk before he sheathes out his sword before he fights the rest of the Pure Ones with Po and Jack Frost helping him in the process. The others then lead on to find Nyra while Tyra tries to confess something to them.

"Animevengers, as your leader, you must listen to what I have to say about Nyra", said Tyra.

"What is it about her?", asked Astrid, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do know her", said Tyra, "You see... Nyra is my sister."

"Your what?!", exclaimed Fiona.

"Sister", said Astrid.

"How can you be a sister to that evil being in which that we're trying to defeat?", asked Gloria.

"I wouldn't want you to worry", said Tyra, "Besides, we can chat more about my sister later. Right now, we have to save all of these innocent owls who live here right now before they all get... killed."

After Tyra said it, they stopped to see two owls standing right in front of them.

"Hello, there, sister", said Nyra.

"Nyra?", asked Tyra in horror.

"We meet again at last", said Nyra, "You know my husband here, Metalbeak, of course?"

"I thought you were dead", said Tyra, "and it was because of your lustful greed that strived you to try and rule all of the owl kingdoms."

"Thanks to my queen here, I'm brought back to life", said Metalbeak, "But you see... I'm not the real Metalbeak. I'm someone else who took over when he died."

"Who are you?", asked Tyra, "Show yourself!"

Metalbeak takes off his mask and it reveals to be someone that is related to Soren back at their old home before they were captured by the workers of St. Aegolius. When Hiccup and Soren had beaten the Pure Ones and found the others, Soren gasped in horror as the rightful heir to Metalbeak's throne happens to be...

"Kludd?", asked Soren, "It can't be!"

* * *

_**It is! Kludd has now taken Metalbeak's mask and will soon take his revenge for the death of his master; the one that he had trusted him with. Anyway, sorry for completing rushing this chapter. Wanted to do some time to rest for tonight before I... *yawns* I think I'm pretty tired for today. So, enjoy reading this chapter and good luck anticipating for the destruction of Ga-Hoole as promised in the next chapter. :)**_


	5. The Destruction of Ga-Hoole

**The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath**

**Chapter 4: The Destruction of Ga-Hoole**

"Kludd, Soren's brother?", asked Tyra, "Why did you...?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?", asked Kludd, "When Nyra used that medallion to bring the other Metalbeak back to life, I transformed into the same image that I seemed to have quite resembled him. With that, I can change from my face to his until one day, the medallion turned my age into a much older owl than I imagined. Now that I've finally returned, I can avenge the other Metalbeak by destroying this tree once and for all."

"Kludd!", shouted Soren and Kludd, now older, turns around to see Soren before he smiles evily.

"Well, well, well", said Kludd, "If it isn't my big brother, the Guardian of Ga-Hoole. It's so good to see you again, brother. How's it been being such a great guardian?"

"Kludd, why are you doing this?", asked Soren.

"My name is not KLUDD!", exclaimed Kludd, "I am the new Metalbeak, so henceforth, I am now Metalbeak II."

"It can't be", said Soren, "I knew something bad would happen to you. How can you do this to your only brother after what that wretched witch of a white owl and the others did to us?"

"Haven't you listen back then, Soren?", asked Metalbeak II, "Dad and the others didn't believe in my flying experience and I have been their apprentice ever since. You were too busy chasing your dreams."

"I have already gotten much stronger than you would imagine, Kludd", said Soren sternly, "My dreams have made me stronger because I believe in them. You just wouldn't reform when you had the chance to redeem yourself."

"Redemption will not return my honor to the Pure Ones, Soren", said Kludd, "I have full power now and with Nyra on my side, we will rule all of the owl kingdoms once we destroy this tree. Pure Ones, take no prisoners! ATTACK! DESTROY THE TREE OF GA-HOOLE!"

As the track "Destruction of Hometree" plays on the background, the Pure Ones flew past Soren and the others and threw a bunch of torches at the Ga-Hoole Tree, thus setting it on fire while the owl students and the adult owls managed to escape. Boron and the other Guardians managed to fight the rest of the Pure One army off just enough time for the rest of the Animevengers to hold them back. Meanwhile, we see Tyra and Nyra looking at each other for a moment before they fought against one another. Then, Tyra spoke.

"How could you join those Pure Ones, Nyra?", asked Tyra, "I thought that you were supposed to be there for me as my sister."

"Our parents doubted me when my flying experience was lacking", said Nyra, "and someday I will make it right."

"You only doubted yourself, sister", said Tyra, "and my heart does not belong to evil."

"We'll see about that", said Nyra.

After the battle lasted for nearly a minute, Tyra had nearly beaten her before she blocked her final attack with her left wing and claws her in the face. She headbutts her, thus making her feel unconscious for a moment before she flies away laughing evilly. Then, after Tyra gets up, she sees the top of the tree about to collapse on her as it burns to smoke. She flies away and sees the rest of the Animevengers watching the rest of the Pure Ones fly away after they overpowered the army. Puss, the Vikings, Hiccup, Po, and Ryan Mors sees the rest of the Ga-Hoole tree now burn to ashes and start to collapse near them as run away.

Meanwhile, we see Metalbeak II and last remaining Pure One troops as he sees the Ga-Hoolians flying away from the now destroyed tree that protects all of their lives. He flies away to see Nyra following him along with the Pure Ones. We then see the Animevengers group and the owls of Ga-Hoole seeing the Ga-Hoole tree now burned to a crisp.

"I can't believe it", said Hiccup, "How could those monsters do this to them?"

"I'd never thought this day would come", said Tyra, "I wish it wouldn't have happened, but it already did. My sister betrayed me and my family when we were hatchlings and flew away. That's why she became evil."

Soren, gasped at her explanation and tries to attack her.

"You did this!", shouted Soren.

"Soren, wait", said Gylfie, "It isn't worth it. Fighting her won't bring the tree back."

"That wretched feminine monster did this!", shouted Soren again, "If you hadn't shown up in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

"It's not her fault, Soren", said Hiccup, "Don't take it out on her."

"He's right, Soren", said Ezylrb, "Fighting an opponent who has not committed a crime like Nyra does not involve fighting that opponent. But these warriors have a point. The Pure Ones have destroyed the Ga-Hoole tree. There is nothing we can do. However, when all else fails, we will do what we can in our attempts to strike back."

"It doesn't matter", said Soren, "Don't you get it? The Pures One have destroyed the Ga-Hoole tree all because of her. They've won; we lost!"

"Stop blaming things on everybody, Soren", said Po, "When we met each other, you didn't get angry at the time we had Pitch back at the Raligeo ship but after we defeated Volkashia, he escaped."

"You never told anything about those two", said Soren, "What does that have to do with it?"

"Is because we never gave up", said Alex, "No matter what the odds are against us."

"He has a point, you know", said Shrek, "Just because a bunch of monstrous owls destroyed a beautiful tree doesn't mean you would surrender. It's about following your heart and when you do, you can do the impossible."

Soren looks at the other Animevengers including Merida, who smiles at him before Blu walked towards the Barn Owl.

"Soren, when we first met each other, I thought that another human being owned you, but I was wrong", said Blu, "Besides, Ezylrb is right. He said to us that we will join you on our battle against those Pure Ones in this world. We've saved our world from chaos a few times and we've never failed all our lives before. We said that we'll help you and that's what we're gonna do. We'll be with you, Soren. Always."

Soren looks at Jewel and the toucans as well who smile at him for a moment and weighs his head up after he gets the advice from them.

"Thank you, new birds", said Soren, "I am eternally grateful for your advice. And as for the rest of you and all of us, we may have lost the Ga-Hoole tree and Nyra and Metalbeak II, my brother, may have won. But it doesn't mean that we failed for the first time. What really matters is about doing what's right inside our gizzards... or heart... or some things like that."

"That's right", said Grug, "My family and I didn't survive the end of the world so that we can sit here in this beautiful place and do nothing. We may not have brains like Guy, but we still have our strengths. We'll need it to help you owls defeat those Pure Ones."

"We have some strength, too", said M.K., "with the help of these Leafmen. When I first met them, I thought I was having a delusional dream, but I was wrong. If it hadn't been for them, I would never have helped them defeat Mandrake and save the forest near my father's house. That's why we'll be able to help you defeat those creeps."

"Thank you, dear human beings", said Soren, "Who wants to stand up to those owls and restore the Ga-Hoole tree to it's formal glory?"

We will", said Hiccup, "As Vikings of Berk, we never surrender!"

"As fairy tale creatures of Far Far Away, we'll never give up!", exclaimed Shrek.

"As Zoo animals of New York, we'll never accept defeat", said Alex.

"As Kung Fu Masters of China, we'll bring our honor towards them!", shouted Po.

"And as the Animevengers, we'll show those creeps that our spirits still live... inside us!", shouted Ryan Mors.

"Now, who's with me?!", shouted Soren.

"We will!", shouted the Animevengers group.

Then, they fly with the Guardians of Ga-Hoole far away from the destroyed tree that protects them. They managed to find a place to camp for a night before they can continue on their quest to find the Pure Ones hideout by following through the Whale's Fin. Four days later, we see the Pure Ones returning to their hideout, waiting for the Ga-Hoolian owls to fight back against them.

"With their tree destroyed, those guardians will find us here and when we do, their finished", said Metalbeak II.

"Indeed, my love", said Nyra, "Indeed."

Metalbeak II sees something that is bothering Nyra for a moment.

"Something troubling you again, my sweet?", asked Metalbeak II.

"A little", said Nyra, "It's my sister again. How much I hated her when she had a lot of experience in flying when I was but a hatchling. That was the reason why I joined you to make these Pure Ones stronger than ever."

"That's right, my darling", said Metalbeak, "Once I get rid of Soren, our vengeance for the other Metalbeak will soon be completed. After that... nothing else would stand on our way. Those group of animals and humans must be destroyed as well for entering our world."

"We will be rid of them sooner than we think, my love", said Nyra and she and Metalbeak II chuckled evilly.

* * *

_**With the Animevengers now following the Ga-Hoole owls to fight against the Pure One army, will they succeed in their new mission? Or will the Pure Ones plot to find a way to destroy them and the Guardians of Ga-Hoole? All of those secrets will be revealed in the next few chapters! Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	6. The Training Part I

**The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath**

**Chapter 5: The Training Part I**

Meanwhile, in a dark forest, far away from the Pure One hideout, we see the Guardians of Ga-Hoole training the leafmen and the cavemen family some sword fighting techniques in order to conquer their opponents when met in battle. First, it was Twilight and Boron that practiced fighting against Grug, Eep, Thunk, Guy, and Gran, then, it was Soren and Ezylrb who had a turn to train them. Later, it turned out that the cavemen had no experience. The leafmen, however, had the advantage to defeat the Guardians of Ga-Hoole since they had their sword-fight experiences for a hundred years back at their world.

"You know, this sword fighting thing's kind of new to us, but we have powers and we would like to show them to you if you like", said Ugga.

"Absolutely", said Boron, "What are you special powers, cavemen?"

"We can run fast", said Grug and he and the others practiced running as fast as a tiger. The two become amazed at the astounding moment.

"Incredible", said Boron.

"However did you do that?", asked Twilight.

"We've been living in our world for as long as we can remember", said Eep, "Now, who wants to run with us?"

"Well, we may lose our breaths if we run faster like you guys, but we can teach you our martial arts experience", said Shifu.

"Really?", asked Thunk, "You're gonna give us a lot of fighting stuff?"

"Of course", said Tigress, "What would you expect?"

"Something awesome", said Thunk, "What kind of moves are they?"

"There are fighting styles in Kung Fu, Thunk", said Shifu, "There is the Tiger style, the Viper style, the Monkey style, the Mantis style, the Crane style, and of course there are two more styles. The Snow Leopard and Panda style. Let see if my students can teach you all of those."

"With pleasure, master", said Viper and when she, Tigress, and Po walked towards Grug, Eep, and Guy, they taught them the styles for nearly an hour before they can simply manage to get them right.

Then, they practiced fighting against the three kung fu masters. Meanwhile, we see the Zoo animals and the Far Far Away creatures watching the Furious Five and the Dragon Warriors, feeling a bit impressed that the cavemen, despite not having a lot of other fighting experience, had managed to use them properly during their practice.

"You know, I think those cavemen really have something special when it comes to fighting", said Alex.

"You really think so, huh?", asked Shrek, "Well, I can get those kinds of moves. So would Fiona if we have a chance."

"Maybe some other time, honey", said Fiona and as Gloria and Marty watches, Donkey and Puss managed to sneak up behind him and scared him, causing the Zebra to trip and fall on the ground.

"Oh, real smooth, guys", said Marty mockingly.

"You should've seen the look on your face", said Donkey.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Donkey", said Puss and chuckles lightly.

"You know, Donkey, maybe you should come and visit New York", said Marty.

"Well, I don't know, I might have better things to do", said Donkey, "But, if I visit this New York, I can help make a lot of waffles! Those are really great!"

"We have dozens of waffles!", exclaimed Marty, "We have blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate waffles!"

"For real?", asked Donkey.

"Absolutely", said Marty.

"Speaking of which, how about we come to your world first?", asked Maurice, "I mean, if we have the chance to let the rest of the Animevengers fight against the rest of their old enemies, we can visit Far Far Away if given the chance."

"Well, of course you would", said Fiona, "We have dozens of places that kind of look like your world. It has restaurants with same, but different names. Once you visit there, you'll all probably know what I mean."

"Certainly, Fiona", said Skipper, "What do you say, boys?"

"I'm up for it", said Private.

"Ahblablablablablablabla!", said Rico in gibberish.

"Look, all I'm trying to say here is that... once we defeat those Pure Ones, we have to tell the others", said Shrek.

"About what?", asked Fiona.

"Our trip to New York City and to our home as well", said Shrek.

"But, Shrek, those guys need us and we have to save their worlds as well", said Fiona, "We saved the Kung Fu Masters' world in China, we saved Brazil, and now we're still in the owl world."

"She has a point, boss", said Puss, "Because as a true warrior, you never give up on those that you love the most especially those who are in need of help no matter the consequences."

"Well, I suppose you're right", said Shrek, "Besides, no one can ever hurt us if we never fail."

"Now, everyone, let's make a vow that once we save all of our friends' worlds, we will return to rightful homes to where we belong", said King Julian and the two groups made a teamwork hand sign.

"We swear, as Animevengers, we will return to our rightful homes when we save our friends' worlds", said the Zoo animals and the fairy tale creatures.

A few minutes later, we see Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Tai Lung teaching the cavemen family their styles and how to use them when they fight against their own enemies. In nearly an hour, they've finally mastered their Kung Fu styles. Then, they practiced fighting against the four Kung Fu Masters for nearly thirty minutes. After that, they finished and decided to take a rest for a few minutes while Po and Tigress teach the leafmen and M.K. along with her father their martial arts style. Nearly thirty minutes later again, they finished and rest for a couple of minutes.

"That was some great training, huh?", asked Nod.

"You say so", said Guy.

"You two can visit our world someday if you have the chance to", said Po.

"We sure can", said Guy.

Later that night, we see the Animevengers along with the Leafmen and the Cavemen eating dinner including the rice and noodles from China, the meat from Berk, and the American food from New York. After that, they planned to find another place to train and only this time, the Kung Fu Masters continue training the Leafmen the arts of their Kung Fu.

"I think it's a great plan", said Nod, "I want to see how Tai Lung and the others can teach us about their styles."

"We'll see", said Crane and later, they went to sleep while the Zoo animals look at the night sky for a moment. Then, the fairy tale creatures arrived and Shrek puts his hand the lion's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alex", said Shrek, "We'll be back to our worlds as soon as possible."

Alex smiles at Shrek and the two groups fell asleep next to each other, dreaming about their homes back at Far Far Away, Shrek's swamp home, and the New York City Zoo until one day, an evil shadow lurked at their homes and destroyed their homes before covering both their worlds in complete darkness. Alex wakes up as did Shrek before they looked at each other for a moment.

"Am I the only one who thinks we had nightmares about our homes being destroyed by a dark shadow?", asked Alex.

"Absolutely", said Shrek and the two yawned before they went back to sleep.

* * *

_**The nightmares about the Zoo Animals' home and Shrek's homes being destroyed and both of their worlds being covered in darkness leads to a mystery that would lead the Animevengers in the fifth installment of the Animevengers. Anyway, I'm doing the best I can to get the Guardians of Ga-Hoole to lead the Animevengers to the Pure Ones hideout while continuing on their training. So, by all means, feel free to enjoy this training chapter.**_


End file.
